1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for oil-extracting treatment of wastes and, more particularly, relates to a method for oil-extracting treatment of wastes in which the quality of safety is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for oil-extracting treatment of wastes is conventionally known to extract oil suitable for a fuel in such a manner as that rubber or wastes of thermoplastic high-molecular compounds, for example, is subjected to dry distillation under a catalyst. An apparatus for oil-extracting treatment of wastes as shown in FIG. 6, for example, may be considered as an oil-extracting waste treatment apparatus 1.
In the oil-extracting waste treatment apparatus 1, wastes are introduced into a waste containing chamber 3 which is provided within a combustion chamber 2 and the waste containing chamber 3 is heated from the outside.
The wastes are thermally decomposed due to such heating and generates a gas. The gas is formed into oil at a liquefying section 5 through a contact reactor 18 to be stored in an oil tank 26.
There is however a problem that, if, after termination of thermal decomposition of the wastes, the waste containing chamber 3 is opened without cooling the waste containing chamber 3, the residual combustible gas within the waste containing chamber 3 is brought into contact with air to cause an explosion.